


Thnks Fr Th Mmrs || Music Inspired Smutshots! || [PNSFWMCYT]

by schlattbo



Category: pnsfwmcyt
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Bottom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Enderbee - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Slow Burn, nsfwmcyt - Freeform, pnsfwmcyt - Freeform, schlattbo, schlubbo - Freeform, tubboinnit - Freeform, tubboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlattbo/pseuds/schlattbo
Summary: A collection of pnsfw oneshots about mostly Tubbo, Jschlatt, Ranboo, and Tommyinnit- yep, you heard me! Yes, I do hate myself, thanks for asking. But there is a bit of fluff!!! Anyways, a few of them are pretty lengthy- so strap in 💞 (May add a few more chapters, so stay tuned)
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	Thnks Fr Th Mmrs || Music Inspired Smutshots! || [PNSFWMCYT]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing and posting something on this site, so I'm not sure what I'm doing as of right now, but maybe I'll write some more things like this if I get enough hate! Anyways, before you ask, I don't sleep at night, and yes, I do hate myself. Please, also, attack me in the comments, it makes me feel better about myself /srs :D

Warm air flooded the empty streets of L'manburg, and although the temperature was high, there were still storm clouds that loomed above. With every passing second, more came in, threatening to spill rain upon the country.

The humidity had been prominent ever since Wilbur and Tommy had been thrown out- Everything had begun to feel more sticky, hot, and uncomfortable. Especially when he was around Jschlatt. Tubbo couldn't help but wonder if Schlatt could control the weather- but there was no debate when it came to whether or not Schlatt could steer his emotions, whether that was for the best or the worst.

That answer was a clear yes.

Tubbo currently sat in the outskirts of L'manburg, in his small flower garden a little behind the president's White House. His blue shorts creased as his legs were folded neatly into a crossed-legged position, and his iconic green button-up shirt was tucked in nicely at his waist. Schlatt would've never allowed such a luxury, but then again, Schlatt didn't have to know about it. The hues that the plants and flowers yielded were memorizing, ranging from dark reds to light violets, and almost everything in between. Multicolored leaves fell from the heavens down upon his head, and Tubbo couldn't keep a smile from creeping onto his lips. Birds chirped in the near distance, and flower blossoms shone with every color of the rainbow. He even let out a small chuckle, putting his finger out for a little ladybug to crawl onto it. Everything was serene and tranquil until an angry ram could be heard in the distance.

_"TUBBO!"_ The venomous voice bellowed. It was Schlatt alright, and he was far from happy. The ladybug that had just been crawling along his finger so peacefully flew away in terror as well, and the small brunette wished he had a pair of those wings for himself. Tubbo flinched as the sound of fuming hoof-steps advanced, getting closer and closer by the second. Soon, without warning, the man burst into the small garden's boundaries and found the boy he was looking for. "What is _this?_ " He growled, curling his lips into a snarl.

"I-it's just a- a- little flower g-garden-" Tubbo stammered, metaphorically tripping over each word he tried to return. Rolling clouds blocked out the sun, and ominous shadows were cast on the scene at hand.

Schlatt's eyes shone with dominant rage as he stared at the boy, before opening his teeth to speak- "That's not very productive, now _is it_ Tubbo…" He asked rhetorically, grinning as Tubbo tightened his grip on some poor, poor, grass blades. Tears stabbed the edges of the small brunette's eyes, and it took all of his strength not to break down over some stupid little flowers while being confronted by his _boss_.

"It's not…" Tubbo agreed, letting his gaze fall to Schlatt's gleaming steel-toe boots. He then resorted to biting his tongue, fearing that he may burst out in his own fit of rage- Why wasn't he allowed nice things like this? He wasn't hurting anyone!

"You could be doing _much_ more important things, Tubbo," Jschlatt said sternly, flashing a toothy smile down at the brunette who was still intently focused on the grass, cowering at the tone his superior used.

Schlatt dropped down into a Slav squat- making sure to keep his heels firmly planted on the ground while he crouched- and gingerly cupped Tubbo's chin in the palm of his rough, callused, hand. A soft, angelic voice replaced the previous rough one that Schlatt had, and Tubbo felt a shiver run through his body as the man whispered in his ear- _"After all, I am an important thing, aren't I~?"_ The light smell of alcohol lingered on his tongue. A look of pure lust filled Schlatt's eyes, and a pair of hazel orbs' focus made their way to rest on Tubbo's tender collarbone. The small brunette shifted his legs into a deeper cross-legged position, resting his hands in his lap- And he could've sworn Schlatt ran his tongue over his plump lips.

Quickly catching on to where this was going, Tubbo couldn't suppress a gulp. _ACT OBLIVIOUS-!_ His internal voice yelled, echoing off of the walls of his brain. "But Schlatt-" He choked out, trying to muster enough confidence to finish his sentence. "I-I already did the work for today- I left the papers on your desk!" Tubbo added, trying to convince power-hungry Schlatt that he truly didn't understand the situation he had got himself into. Or rather, the situation he _found_ himself in- Tubbo certainly didn't bring this upon himself.

A giggle was provoked from the crouching man, who slowly decided to rise to his feet again- All with keeping Tubbo's small face in his grasp. Tubbo found himself being dragged up to a standing position too, and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest as his eyes were forced upwards to meet those of Schlatt's. Two slow, raspy, breaths were all that the short brunette could take in before Schlatt ran a finger across the boy's cheek.

Tubbo flinched at the initial touch, but he eventually found himself leaning into the older man's hand, letting his eyes flutter closed comfortably. He hadn't been touched so soft and reassuringly for a long time, and as touch-starved as he was, Tubbo didn't mind that he had just shown his soft side to the man who could destroy him at the bat of an eye. It was surprising to see this side of his boss, but he didn't particularly dislike it, either.

_Maybe Schlatt isn't so bad after all…_ Tubbo told himself, leaning even further into Schlatt's arms as he was pulled closer. Even Schlatt, as much as he hated to admit, found this lighter form of affection more appealing. This was far better than his first- _aggressive-_ approach. The small brunette felt a warm breath on his neck, and he was overcome by a sudden wave of fatigue. The ram-man noticed this instantly, due to the obvious weight shift that Tubbo pressed upon his arms.

"Is my little lamb sleepy~?" Schlatt cooed questioningly, laying his free hand on top of Tubbo's mop of brown hair, massaging his scalp lightly. The boy allowed his eyes to roll back in innocent pleasure, after all, head rubs were one of his weaknesses. 

Forgetting all about his first remark for a few moments, Tubbo was reminded of Schlatt's plans for him, and he snapped back into his senses.

With another quick gulp, and a deep, shaky, breath, Tubbo mumbled, "I am a little tired…" He turned his head to meet the eyes of Schlatt, almost contorting his expression into a pleading face and slowly letting his arms snake gingerly around the older's neck. "Be gentle… Please…" Schlatt looked taken aback, but his look of shock was soon replaced by that of soft love. He wasn't expecting Tubbo to submit to his plans so easily- This was certainly nicer than force.

Tubbo found himself being lifted off of the ground, and he wrapped his short legs around Schlatt's torso without hesitation. "So, should we take this inside-?" Schlatt murmured, moving his hands down to the boy's waist.

The small brunette shook his head 'yes' rapidly, slightly digging his nails into the man's broad shoulders as even his toes began to curl in anticipation of the events that were sure to come. 

Jschlatt wasted no time getting them both inside of the privacy of the White House's walls. Once safely inside, they made their way slowly, Schlatt making sure that each step on the grand staircase that he scaled was a sturdy one, for fear of dropping the boy he was holding oh-so tightly.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Tubbo leaned his face forward and connected their lips. It wouldn't be an over-exaggeration to say that sparks flew. Schlatt hurriedly kicked his bedroom door closed behind them. "S-Schlatt this is wrong-" Tubbo stuttered, pulling out of the embrace for a gulp of air. Tears seemingly materialized out of nowhere, as Schlatt was sure he hadn't seen any form on their way up. "I-I shouldn't be here-" A drop of salty water made its way down the boy's soft cheek, leaving a pale red trail in its wake. Upon noticing this, Schlatt hurriedly sat the brunette down softly on his bed and brushed his tear aside.

Rubbing his face, Schlatt addressed the boy, "Are you having second thoughts, little lamb?" 

Tubbo practically melted at the touch of the other man, and those gentle words that were spoken to him. He shook his head. "B-But I've never done this before," He stammered. "What if I do something wrong!" A choked breath of air could be heard as it was forcefully sucked into his lungs. "Tommy was supposed to be my first-..." Rambling at this point, his voice trailed off, a deep red blush creeping its way onto his cheeks. He had already said too much.

Schlatt pressed a finger to the boy's lips, "I can take his place-" He caught the younger's gaze, "If you'll have me, of course…" Damn, did that man have a way with words or what?

Thinking it over, Tubbo eventually came back with a shaky approval. "Y-yes please- I'd l-like that… I think..." He mumbled half-audibly. If Schlatt had been another mere meter 

away, there was no certainty that those words would've been heard.

Without any further hesitation, Schlatt ran his curious hand up the boy's thigh, stopping just shy of his belt and watching in delight as the other's round face was plastered with a look of surprise. Schlatt hurriedly slammed their lips together once more, grinning through the embrace when he felt hands in his hair. 

Both of their belts were off and on the floor in a matter of seconds. Speedrun pace, if you ask me. But that's when Jschlatt decided to slow things down a bit more, not wanting to strip away Tubbo's innocence in only a few seconds and be done with the whole ordeal. No, he wanted this to be _special_.

Tubbo felt himself being pushed back as the top button of his shirt was undone. A thousand thoughts had been racing through his head leading up to this moment, but now that he was _living_ it, his mind stopped whirling- His attention was just focused on Schlatt, as everything else seemed to come naturally. The soft pillow on Schlatt's bed cradled the boy's head as he felt teeth biting his bottom lip, asking silent permission, in a way, to deepen the kiss. 

Tubbo nodded his head, feeling a warm tongue drive its way into his mouth, exploring, while more buttons were being unfastened on his shirt. That alone almost made him climax already, but he knew that there was more to cum- [haha funny pun- laugh rn 🔫😊]- So he held back.

A few more seconds passed before Schlatt pulled away, snickering at the trail of saliva he left behind before assisting Tubbo out of his sleeves and tossing the green shirt to the side. It wasn't hard to tell that Tubbo certainly wasn't used to this, and shivered at the lack of fabric over his bare chest and stomach. 

Schlatt then repeated the process with his jacket and shirt- Grimacing slightly at the thought of wrinkles in his business attire. However, there was a more important matter being taken care of at that moment. 

Tubbo shivered yet again at the touch of cold fingertips that trailed down either of his hips. Up and down, they went, moving almost in a rhythmic pattern, before both hands met together at the buckle on his belt. Ruh roh, things are getting spicy.

The boy let his hands trace Schlatt's shoulder bones, feeling the toned muscles and tendons that were bulging a bit under the stress of being exercised. Tubbo quickly learned that those weren't the only things that were bulging, as Jschlatt pressed his crotch against Tubbo's clothed thigh as he fumbled with the belt buckle that would loosen the brunette's tight shorts.

Tubbo let out a small whine as Schlatt brushed his hand along the boy's bulge by accident while working on taking off his pants- The belt had already been discarded. Or so Tubbo thought. Schlatt's eyes lit up at the sound, making his hand movements a little quicker and more reckless, which, logically, caused Tubbo to whine a bit more in anticipation. 

"You're such a fuckin' tease-" Schlatt purred as the boy tried to create friction for himself, rubbing his thighs against each other. His efforts were futile, as any attempts he made at pleasuring himself were stopped by Schlatt's obnoxious knee that was blocking movement.

Another whine. He was getting antsy still caught up in his shorts. Lucky for Tubbo, those shorts were quickly removed, only seconds after the small pitiful noise escaped his lips. Not even giving the boy enough time to react to his lack of clothes, Schlatt had already grabbed both of the brunette's thin wrists and placed them on the bed above his head.

"Schlatt-" Tubbo mumbled, feeling as things swiftly began to heat up. The discarded belt from earlier had been brought back into his line of sight, and Schlatt watched the boy's eyes as he realized where it was going. Schlatt then securely fastened the leather belt- and gold buckles- around the slim wrists, firmly keeping them together above Tubbo's head. Then, he grabbed the wrists and belt and looped that around some pole-type things that made up the head frame of the bed.

The clock seemed to tick in slow motion, despite the rapid-ness of their movements.

_Tick tock tick-_ Schlatt's pants and boxers were gone.

_Tock tick tock-_ There goes Tubbo's boxers.

That certainly arose a shiver from the boy, who had been left without a stitch of clothing on his body. Schlatt's eyes shone with lust now more than ever, and it took all of his power to not pounce on the brunette like some uncivilized animal. Sure, he was about to take this child's virginity, but at least he was going to do it humanely… Or, in a more humane way than devouring him, that is.

Tubbo's bottom lip began to quiver slightly at the nervousness that was running through his veins, making his skin prickle with each breath from Schlatt on his neck. 

There was a clear line of purple-blue marks that the man was leaving behind as he went, and Tubbo was already thinking about how difficult it would be to hide those from his friends- Oh well, it didn't matter, it almost made him feel more _special_ in a way. A strange, kinda-messed-up way. All he knew for certain was that Tommy was NOT going to be happy. There was no reason to think of that right now, though.

A low groan escaped from Tubbo as Schlatt found a sweet spot on his tender neck. But soon, Schlatt grew tired of just a neck to taste, and he began slowly trailing kisses down the boy's body. Not even being able to push Schlatt's head away, Tubbo felt powerless... How come feeling powerless felt so _good_?

Tubbo felt his entire body heat up in embarrassment and pleasure as Schlatt planted a delicate kiss on the boy's throbbing cock, earning a small moan in return. Feeling his muscles tense a bit as he grew nervous, Tubbo shifted his shoulders back and forth, adjusting his weight.

Noticing this, Schlatt ran a rough hand along the brunette's thigh calmingly. "Loosen up a bit, little lamb," He cooed. "I'm not gonna hurt you- Well- I'm not gonna hurt you very much-"

That was _very_ reassuring.

With a small gulp, Tubbo tried to relax his stressed muscles as Schlatt occupied himself by beginning to slowly move his head up and down along the boy's shaft, making sure to swirl his tongue around the tip every so often- He admired the slight way it twitched at his touch.

The smaller boy found his back arching slightly off the bed, and he paid attention to the way his little toes curled as he failed to suppress more sounds. The chorus of noises was already music to Schlatt's ears, and he hadn't even gotten started yet.

With a grunt, Schlatt took the entirety of the boy's length back far into the depths of his throat. Tubbo exhaled shakily, trying to keep his body calm and controlled. However, that was kind of hard to do while you were getting head from a hot ass goat-man- The small brunette caught onto this quickly.

As Schlatt began to bob his head faster, it became harder to suppress the moans that were building up deep in Tubbo's throat- and the liquid that was building deep in his stomach, as well. Schlatt noticed the sudden silence the boy displayed and decided to put an end to it himself. Gagging a bit, the man took the whole cock down his throat again, but this time-

"MhMm~" He purred, catching the small brunette off guard. The sudden vibration sent the boy overboard, and without any warning, he released his load straight into the back of Schlatt's throat with a sluttish moan. Pulling himself off of the boy's dick with a popping noise, Schlatt wiped whatever he couldn't lick off of his face with the palm of his hand. Stalling a bit, the man wanted to give Tubbo enough time to catch his breath.

"I-I'm tired S-Schlatt…" Tubbo stammered, fully aware that the other man hadn't climaxed yet. Tubbo let his head flop back again and shifted in his place on the bed. Another familiar look grew in Schlatt's eyes, and Tubbo knew it didn't matter if he was tired or not- Schlatt was going to cum inside of him. End of story.

A lustful haze shone over the bright expression in Schlatt's eyes as he stepped up to his feet, shifting the boy's legs around a bit as he placed the tip of his lengthy cock at the small brunette's entrance. Tubbo gulped as three fingers were hastily shoved in his face.

"Make sure these get covered enough- Like I said, I'm not planning on hurting you _that_ much-" Schlatt ordered, and with a stuttering sigh and a hesitant nod of his head, Tubbo complied. 

The three fingers were shoved in between his lips, and Tubbo got to work costing them with saliva as he felt Schlatt's right hand moving slowly closer to cupping his ass.

Once the fingers were pulled from his tight lips, all Tubbo could do was sit back and wait for the inevitable. Schlatt swiftly moved his right hand to grab the boy's knee, extending his leg out to put himself in a better position.

Schlatt started with only one finger, slowly trying to stretch the boy's tight hole a bit in preparation. And frankly, it hurt like a bitch.

"F-fucking H-ELL-" Tubbo groaned as another finger was shoved mercilessly inside of him, probing and scissoring him open slowly. He fought back screams of pleasure as tears pricked the sides of those baby-blue puppy-dog eyes, which were already half-lidded.

The sight of the child in front of Schlatt- so pitiful and at his mercy- filled him with an insatiable hunger that was almost enough to drive him over the edge right then and there- So he completely skipped the third finger, much to Tubbo's dismay.

Almost as if he was naive enough to believe the exit of the fingers signaled the end of the whole ordeal- Tubbo dropped his guard and let his muscles relax a bit. Boy, was he wrong. The missing pieces inside of him were quickly replaced with a much larger limb, only going about halfway into his tight hole before being torn out again. Shock filled his nerves, and if Schlatt wasn't already turned-on enough, the noise his sub made after the first taste of his cock just made his head spin faster.

Not allowing the boy to ever get used to the massive thing being shoved into him, Schlatt began to move faster. The man gripped the boy's thin waist on either side, and Tubbo feared he may even leave bruises where those crooked hands held their place.

The slight forming of tears in Tubbo's eyes soon snowballed into sobs, then choked gasping for breath as the man looking above his frail body slammed into him ruthlessly. 

The room was hastily filled with a mixture of soft moans, grunts, and small whimpers from both of the people inside its walls. Feeling ambitious, Schlatt leaned forward again to plant more hickeys on the boy's neck.

Tubbo's fingers made their way into his own mop of brain hair as Schlatt got closer and closer to hitting his prostate. The taste of iron filled his mouth, the only logical explanation being that he was chewing his lips in anticipation. Red-stained tear lines coated his face, his eyes shining with the dew.

The sound of a high-pitched, erotic moan alerted Schlatt that he had hit somewhere particularly pleasing. The brunette felt his knees go weak as the man continued to pound into his prostate, licking his lips at every noise the boy made. Tubbo tried to let his back arch, but his hips were still firmly planted in place by Schlatt's grasp.

Eventually, Schlatt heard a small, choked, voice, "I'm g-gonna-" Tubbo started, but he didn't have enough time to finish, as both of them climaxed together, drowning in the sweet sounds the other made as they rode out their orgasms in unison.

The first thing Schlatt did after pulling out was loosening the belt that held Tubbos arms against the bedpost. The brunette groaned as he rubbed them, finally free of his bindings. His body folded in half as held his stomach in agony as the effects of over-stimulation began to take a toll on his small frame.

"I'm taking a shower-" Schlatt muttered, turning around to leave the room.

Tubbo just nodded his head, slowly, "Mhm.." He replied, groaning as his stomach churned.

Time seemed to pass in slow-motion while the boy waited for the man to come back, hoping that they were done for the night. His frail body couldn't take anymore, especially since he had never experienced anything like that before. Hugging a pillow, Tubbo allowed himself to curl into a ball, not even noticing the sound of a door opening and closing.

The weight on the bed shifted, and Tubbo felt warm breath on his neck as a pair of arms snaked around his thin waist. Strong hands rubbed his stomach, and the boy's eyes fluttered with exhaustion.

A slow, soft voice cooed into his ear- "You were great, bud-" It spoke.

Then, a thick sleep overtook them both, wrapping them in a warm, metaphorical embrace as the methodical pounding of hail and rain on the roof put them in a trance.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, or not- uhh, don't forget to leave a good 'ol hate comment before you go :D Have a great day/night! Oh and if there's any constructive criticism you have, don't hesitate to let me know :)) ((*coughs cutely @/TUBH0E on twitter-))


End file.
